A Fated Encounter
by GravityNeko
Summary: AU Sorta With his sip engine damaged, the Mandalorian comes upon a Republic Class ship and an unlikely person, a Jedi named Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I saw that Dave Filoni said a young Luke Skywalker might appear in the Mandalorian S 2, so I got interested in what that encounter might be like. This is a work in progress. I'm still deciding on somethings. It may be AU. I might be keeping come elements of this timeline or I might not. Haven't decided. I'm calling it AU for now because there are somethings I am changing.

Timeframe: 9 ABY

A ker-klunk sounded aft of the ship. Mando estimated the last hit the _Razor Crest_ had taken from some trigger happy bounty hunter had caused terminal damage to his port engines. He'd managed to evader them, but it wouldn't be long before he'd be floating in the vast reaches of space sans life. He tossed a look back at the small green creature he'd come to adopt. The Child was eyeing him with a curious expression, ears twitching.

"Well, buddy, it looks like we're stuck out here. Wherever here is."

The Child made a curious sound, almost as if he understood the Mandalorian.

He turned back to the console and began tapping into the star charts, trying to gain some semblance of their general area. The map moved, pinging and attempting to identify the quadrant. He watched it through his visor, subconsciously aware when the Child began to move forward and to his right. The viewscreen pinged and Mando focused his attention on it.

"Ah, here we are…The Yavin system." He frowned beneath his helmet.

Now, where had he heard that before. He drummed his gloves on the console as the Child climbed atop the seat next to him. Mando slid his gaze to the small creature. He tilted his head and stared back at Mando. "Hold on a second." The Mandalorian adjusted his gaze back to the view. "Yavin…."

A thought struck him like lightning.

"The Battle of Yavin."

Years ago, the New Republic had fought a battle against the Empire over Yavin 4; an event in history that had destroyed the first Death Star. To his knowledge, the small moon was mostly uninhabited. It had been abandoned since that fateful battle as far as Mando knew. He realized that would lead him nowhere since there was no sign of any planet even remotely close.

He checked his screen again and bit the inside of his cheek, letting out of heavy sigh. He lay back in his chair and contemplated what he was going to do. A feeling settled against his leg and he looked down to where the Child stood, grasping his pant leg and looking up at him earnestly in concern. Mando sat back up and reached down to him up the kid. "Come 'ere, little womprat," He said and placed the Child on his lap. The Child's ears twitched and he continued to look at the Mandalorian with large, wide eyes.

"Well, let's go check out the engine." He said decisively and stood with the creature in the crook of his right arm.

He started walking toward the back of the _Razor Crest_, bypassing the hatch that led to the belly of his ship. He traversed onward until he came upon the engine located as the port side. The Mandalorian entered the compartment and felt the overwhelming heat. The engine and inside hull smoked and sparked; evidence of the damage done by the laser blast. He studied it shifting the child to his left arm as he crouched down to assess it closely. He reached out a hand and hissed as he felt the heat even through his gauntlet/glove. He swore vehemently.

The Child made a curious cooing sound from the crook of his elbow and Mando looked down.

"Sorry, kid," He got up and walked out of the compartment. Bending down, he placed the Child on the ground far from the engine. "Stay here while I check this out."

He turned back toward the engine room and assessed it again then turned to the hull which was still smoking. Even though the damage looked bad the hull itself was an easy fix he estimated. He wondered though if he should shut down auxiliary power just in case. Just as he was about to take a closer look at the hull his onboard ship alert rang out loud and shrilly. He turned and exited the compartment at a hurried pace, stooping down to scoop up the Child. He walked briskly toward the horrific claxon and entered the cockpit. Setting the kid back in his seat he flung himself into his chair, his sensed on high alert.

He turned his attention toward the monitor, trying to assess what was coming their way. If it was another bounty hunter things would not be good for them. He flicked several toggled, trying to pinpoint the exact trajectory of the approaching craft. It dwarfed the _Razor Crest_ considerably enough to pose a threat. He then looked toward the Child once more as if to reassure him. The alert became a quieter sound and out of the corner of his eye, the Mandalorian saw a Republic-class ship through the viewport.

He pressed his lips together, contemplating his luck.

"What do you think, kid? Should we hail them?" Before he could turn back around his console lit up indicating an incoming transmission. The Mandalorian glanced down in surprise. "well, I guess that answers that." Hesitating for a moment, he opened the frequency.

"This is the Razor Crest to Republic ship." He announced, not giving his identity.

There was dead silence before the other ship responded.

_"Razor Crest, this is Captain Antilles of the Republic-class Victory. Do you require some assistance?"_

He thought briefly about the carbonite slabs in the belly of his ship. He knew that bounty hunting could very well be seen as human trafficking and the Republic didn't look kindly onto it. He then recalled that carbonite pods were not an issue since he hadn't engaged in that profession since he'd gone on the run. His business was now temporary mercenary work when he could get it. Deciding, the Mandalorian went ahead and toggled the switch.

"My port engines are damaged, _Victory_, and I am unable to fix them with my current situation." He paused then push on before he could reconsider his own words. "Assistance would be much appreciated." He sat back waiting for the response.

_"Acknowledged, Razor Crest,_" Antilles said._ "We can use a tractor beam to dock your craft if that's acceptable."_

He flicked the toggle again.

"More than enough."

_"Very good; please put your system in low power mode while we get a lock on your ship."_

"Roger. _Razor Crest_ out."

He looked to the Child once more and recalled the portable carbonite chamber below their feet. It was the only evidence of his former profession. He'd have to take care of that before his ship became docked into their hangar bay. The Mandalorian blew out a breath then and proceeded to put his craft into low power mode. "I'm gonna go take care of things below." He said to the Child. "You stay here."

The Child tilted his head and Mando knew that wouldn't be done.

After he was finished, he made his way to the belly of the ship. Feet touching, the ground he headed to where the freezing chamber was. He could be mistaken though. Approaching the pods, he activated a shield next to it which cloaked them and created a fake wall. That being done he turned around only to be met with the Child standing a few feet away.

Of course, he had not stayed.

Bending down, he scooped the kid up. He was vaguely aware than his ship had been caught in the Republic ship's tractor beam while he'd been concealing his dirty work.

"C'mon, let's head back."

He made his way back to the cockpit, placing the Child back in his carrier and sat down watching as his ship approached the giant maw of a hangar. He only hoped his absence had not been noticed. "Well, let's see how this goes, kid."

The _Razor Crest_ finally came to rest gently in the hangar and he could see various starfighters docked all around, including X-wings, Y-wings and interestingly enough B-wings. His comm receiving an incoming message and the Mandalorian flicked the toggle to answer.

_"Razor Crest, we request that you both remain in your ship until notified."_

He didn't miss the word both. Of course, they'd already performed a life scan.

"Acknowledged."

The Mandalorian watched as a hatch at the far side of the hangar slid open and a woman with various guards surrounding her exited the hanger. She was hard to make out; he could only tell she had brown hair and wore what appeared to be a gray flight suit. His comm beeped again as the party drew nearer to his ship. He answered once more._ "Also, we request that you disarm yourself if any exist on your person as a precaution to this vessel"_. He scowled. Of course.…

"Acknowledged."

_"Remain inside your craft until advised otherwise."_

"Will do."

He looked to the Child and stood up, making his way to hatch without another word. He took time to disarm himself along the way, placing his disintegrating weapon and blaster pistol into a locked compartment then turned back toward the cockpit. He stood in the doorway and looked through the viewport as the woman and her crew made her way around to where his hatch was located.

His comm clicked on again and the Mandalorian strode forward to toggle it.

_"You may disembark,"_ A different voice said, female this time.

He clocked twice in acknowledgment and headed once more to the back of the ship. He stood at the hatchway and considered the situation before hitting the switch which would lower the boarding ramp. It slowly lowered itself and the woman with a multitude of guards came into view as the hatch clunked to a stop.

"I'm disarmed," he informed her.

She nodded. The woman was petite with brown and eyes. She was wearing not a flight suit but a tunic and pants of a varied shade of grey that was tailored close to her form. He stood with her back ramrod straight, her bearing almost noble. Her eyes cast a glance over as if assessing him.

"I am Leia Organa," She frowned. "Where is the other passenger?"

"He's in the cockpit," He responded. "I thought it best he wait until- "

"Bring him to the ramp." A guard demanded, speaking out of turn, his hand resting on his holstered blaster.

The woman gestured him to be silent. Her mouth opened as if to speak when they became riveted downward. The Mandalorian, even before looking, had a sneaky suspicion about what she was looking at. He caught sight of the Child, clinging to the leg of his pants and looking up at him agitatedly. Well, there was no stopping it. Mando looked back toward Organa. Where had he heard that name before? It clicked in his brain.

"You're Princess Organa of Alderaan."

Plenty aware of how short the first chapter is...I really just wanted to try it out and gauged people's reactions/responses.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me 2 weeks to get this out. I needed to hammer out some details that may be relevant later since this _is_ officially AU. I just wanted to have that well established.

_If you're interested in being notified more quickly via tags, please inform me. _

So, without further ado, please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Organa cocked an eyebrow at the Mandalorian as if he'd said something unusual.

"So, they call me." A sardonic smile quirked at her lips. "Though it's hard to be a princess of a planet that no longer exists."

He blinked, not expecting such a self-deprecating comment from someone of royal blood.

Organa's facial features changed to one of wistfulness. She lifted her chin. "But I've been Princess for so long, so Princess will do. Now, what should I call you, Mandalorian?"

"Mandalorian is fine."

She frowned. It was clear she didn't like his answer.

"There must be something else I can call you." Her tone became lighter; touched with considerable concern. Her eyes were soulful as she looked upon him.

"None that I care for anymore."

She gauged him considerably; a large small blossoming on her face.

"Then on behalf of the New Republic, welcome aboard the _Victory_, Mandalorian."

"Thank you." He stood unsure of what to do.

Leia looked to her guards. "Put those blasters away. He's our guest." She turned back to him as he walked down the ramp and she crossed over, meeting him halfway. "Now, I understand your ship is in need of repair."

"Yes," He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "My inside hull and engine are toasted. The hull isn't a problem, but the engine might take considerable work, Your Highness."

She nodded. "Our technicians will get to work on it right away."

"That would be great." He cast a glance to the child who had toddled up to his right-side. His movements hadn't gone unnoticed by the princess or the rest of her retinue. He looked back to her and she was eying him with interest. It slightly unnerved him. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, don't have any means to compensate you at the moment."

The princess actually looked taken aback.

"No compensation is necessary, Mandalorian," She informed him. "You needed help, we provided it. That's all."

He canted his head in gratitude.

"Now, will you join me in the conference room—and your little friend?" She clasped her hands diplomatically in front of her. "We'll prepare you a chamber while our techs work on your ship."

The Mandalorian bent down and picked up the Child. "Yes, but the chambers aren't necessary." He shifted the kid in his arm. "A meal for him though would be fine."

She smiled warmly.

"Of course, I'm sure we can find something simple for him to eat. Please, follow me." She turned and gestured for him.

Hesitating for a moment, Mando fell into step beside her, aware that the men around them were still regarding him uneasily. He ignored them and focused his attention on Organa who was exchanging casual glances with the Child who gauged her in return.

"He's so small." She commented, her brows creasing. "It's so odd. I wonder what he'll make of this…"

The Mandalorian did not think she was speaking to him; more than likely it was the princess' own private musings. Though he did wonder who _he _was and why it mattered what _he _would make of it. He followed her through the hatch then down long corridors toward the bridge of the ship. The kid's ears brushed against him and he lifted a hand suddenly out to the princess. Seeing this, the Mandalorian surreptitiously wagged a finger in admonishment. _No_. The Child's ears flattened unhappily, and he continued to stare at the human woman.

He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have another repeat of the Cara episode. If the kid started exercising his Force powers in a friendly craft, much less against Leia Organa, it would become a galactic incident. He eyed him and signed _friend_. The Child settled back in his arm as if content with his caretaker's explanation. The Mandalorian let out a gratified breath; relieved to avoid any upsets.

"You weren't surprised by me." He commented offhandedly.

Organa looked at him.

"I've met one of your kind before—at least he wore the armor of a Mandalorian." She tilted her head as if considering him. "His name was Boba Fett."

Mando frowned in his helmet.

"Not a name I'm familiar with…" He knew of the Mandalorians in his clan if not by name. He doubted very much that the stranger was Mandalorian at all. He refrained from mentioning this.

She smiled warmly.

"Well, that's no problem. The galaxy is vast."

He nodded silently and he continued to follow her.

They entered the conference room and Leia seated herself at the far end of the table, entreating for the Mandalorian to take do likewise. He took a seat and hesitating for a moment, debating on the proprieties, set the Child on the tabletop. The princess didn't seem to take offense at this but turned to a subordinate to request caf and sweet cakes. She turned back; eyes focused sharply on him.

"I'm waiting for Captain Antilles to join us—then we can talk." She eyed the small creature who was eyeing her with curiosity.

He nodded wordlessly once more.

They sat there regarding each other for a moment. Mando got the distinct impression that the little creature was…gauging her. The Child then crossed cover the table to stand before the princess and tilted his head, simultaneously stretching out his hand. She returned his gaze and smiled. The kid made a pleased cooing sound then reached further as if he were going to perform one of his feats. The Mandalorian froze for a moment, but relaxed when he clearly laid a hand on her arm. She broadened her smile.

"Well, you're certainly not shy are you?" His ears twitched at this. "So strange.."

Taking this as a cue, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Now, you mentioned _he_." He laid his hand on the tabletop. "Who is he and what did you mean?"

Organa focused her attention back on him, not hesitating to be duplicitous.

"A feeling."

"Feeling?" He sounded slightly inquisitive.

"Call it reinforced intuition," Organa said with a smile. "As for who, I'm referring to my brother—this is interesting on both fronts."

He opened his mouth to question the woman, but the door slid open behind him. The Mandalorian turned slightly and watched as a brown-haired man of about 1.7* meters tall. He wore not a standard uniform which Mando would associate with a captain, but a flight suit with the NR's patch on the breast pocket. He assumed this was the aforementioned Captain Antilles. He proceeded approached the Mandalorian as Organa gestured for him to join them.

"Thank you for joining us, Wedge."

"It's nothing, Leia." Antilles turned to him and extended his hand. "Wedge Antilles, I'm the captain of this cruiser. I couldn't believe it when Leia told me we had an actual Mandalorian on board." The man had a flavor to his voice that was distinctively Correllian.

The Mandalorian extended his own hand and grasped the man's, nodding as he did so.

"Thank you, Captain Antilles, once again"

Antilles gave a short disarming smile, releasing the Mandalorian's grip.

"Oh, don't thank me, she's mostly responsible."

"Nevertheless. You have my gratitude."

Antilles then dropped into a chair on the opposite side of Organa. His gaze registered the Child for a moment, but he turned it back to him.

"Now, how can we help you, Mandalorian—that's okay if I call you that?"

"As I told the princess; Mandalorian is fine." He paused looking to the child. "As for what you can do...besides the ship. Not much." He paused.

"We were just speaking about my brother, Wedge."

"Luke?"

"Yes," She canted her head toward the kid. "I'm convinced that my brother would be interested in the child."

"Really?"

Wedge examined the creature once more.

"Are we basing on appearance or…something else?" He remained advertently vague.

"Either."

The Mandalorian couldn't help but feel there was something important in those words. He decided to push forward with his intuition.

"You mentioned reinforce intuition," He started. "What did you mean by that?" He hedged a bet his instincts were spot on, given what the Forger had said. "Are you talking about the Force?"

Organa seemed semi-startled by this.

"Well…" She looked to Wedge. "I've heard Mandalorians are sharp." She turned back to Mando and nodded.

_Shavit_. He couldn't believe his sudden stroke of luck.

The Mandalorian gestured to the Child. "Then you can help him." He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Help him?" She queried, "You mean the fact that the child is Force-sensitive."

A sudden thrill went through.

"Yes."

She tilted her head. "I can't." His heart fell. "I believe you're looking for a master in the Force."

"Your brother."

"Yes…" She glanced in Wedge direction one more.. "In fact, we were just on our way _to _him. So, you're in luck." The captain looked uncertain. "What is it?"

"Well…"

"Out with it, Wedge," Organa commanded.

"That's another reason I came—we're not getting any response from Luke."

Buhm, bump, buuuuuh. LOL

**Side note: *5.58 feet**


End file.
